Debris from roof assemblies may enter a fabrication facility and abatement personnel may be stationed in protective equipment on lifts under each penetration to assist with debris collection and/or removal. Working at heights and in close proximity to cranes and/or existing building structural components may pose additional issues. Coordinating elevated work at hundreds of locations above the fabrication floor may impact production, including delays and enhanced costs.